Enterprise-level software systems have grown increasingly complex. This includes, for example, increasing application complexity at both the domain level, and the technical level, as well as multiple, combined various runtime environments. Further, multiple, different communication models can be employed. Such complexity makes it difficult to provide all-embracing lifecycle operations for enterprise-level software systems.